The Rise Of The New Demon King
by JustAnOrdinaryOtakuGuy
Summary: Finn decided to go adventuring alone... He went to investigate an unexplored area not far away from Ooo... As he continues to venture more deeper... not knowing the consequences that he will encounter... Which may forever changed his life...
1. The Rise of a New Demon King

**Disclaimer: I don`t own Adventure Time… **

The Rise of a New Demon King

Its already been months since Finn turned 16 he started to go and do adventures alone knowing that his magical companion Jake can`t always come because of certain reasons. One day Finn decided to go to an unexplored area in the forests as Finn ventures more deeper in the forest he saw a cave like entrance as he continue to explore deeper he saw a huge gate he decided to rest for a while and observe the gate he noticed that were small demon creatures sculpted on the gate…after that Finn decided to enter and to investigate furthermore as he continue to walk he saw some strange structures more like houses… "This is more like a forgotten kingdom " Finn thinking to himself as he continues to walk he felt uncomfortable like he's being watched so he took out his sword knowing that there is something wrong "It`s too quiet" Finn said then suddenly some red humanoid creatures more like half demons started running towards him there were a lot of them. Finn changes to a defensive stance as the creatures saw what he was holding they suddenly retreated. He continued to question himself while walking "Why did those creatures suddenly run off? knowing that they can give him a good fight or much worse beating him as he looked at his hand where his sword is (He was using his demon blood sword from Kee-Oth) "Maybe they`re weak to demon blood..." Finn said to himself (not knowing those were half demons they`re only afraid because they thought he killed a stronger and superior demon) and as he continues to walk he saw another gate but it's guarded by a much more bigger and stronger looking demons "There are a lot of them" Finn said knowing that he can't fight them head on he decided to sneak in, as he sneak one the demons nearly saw him but Finn has experience so he successfully hid in one of the structures near the walls as the demons walk a little far off Finn took his chance and ran through the open are towards the gate as one of the demon saw him, The demon shouted and alerted the others they started to chase him but Finn was too far off to be caught and he`s too fast and suddenly he saw an old castle so he run towards it as he arrives in front of the castle door there were no demons guarding it… then he looked if the demons are still on his back, the demons stopped not far from him Finn was observing them they were afraid of something as if they don't want to get near the castle… knowing that Finn can`t go back where he entered he entered the castle. When he entered, it was pitch black he couldn't see anything when suddenly candles lying on the ground and some torches on the wall lit continuously as it made way to a throne where there's a mysterious figure covered with a hood sitting on the throne…suddenly the mysterious figured talked "Leave now adventurer! Leave my kingdom or you will face your own end!"

"Kingdom? What the glob are you talking about!" Finn said.

Suddenly the mysterious figured jumped out of his throne as Finn looked at him "Was he this big when he was sitting in the throne, He looked at the guy`s head he saw a crown meaning that he is somewhat royal" Finn thought to himself. So Finn tried to talk "Look here I didn`t know so it`s best that I leave" as he walk towards the door. Suddenly the mysterious figure charges towards Finn surprisingly Finn successfully dodges his attacks he took out his sword and try to defend himself but the mysterious figure grab him and started to chant some spell "Mors anima pueri huius immolo me potentior amicus numquam ti.." Finn shouted "Are you crazy!" he break free by kicking the mysterious figure… "There`s no more sense talking to this guy" Finn said as he changes his stance to offensive as he slash his swords towards the mysterious figure it didn`t do anything.

"What gives? Aren't they weak to demon blood" Finn said. Suddenly an unknown voice was communicating with him in his mind "We`re demons don`t you have any weapons that can kill us?" Demons? Finn suddenly remember that he has holy water in his bag he took it out quickly and pour it on his sword the holy water fused with the sword then he took out an offensive stance and started to attack the demon. As he continued to attack him "It`s working" Finn said then suddenly the crowned demon but it chanted "paralysis" Finn`s body become numb for a couple of seconds the demon grabbed him again but this time the demon took out his sword and it`s going to strike Finn, after a couple of seconds Finn`s body returned to normal as the guy strikes Finn dodged but he was grazed in the right cheek leaving him a scar Finn moved his hand as he saw and opening in the demon`s thrusting his sword to the demon`s chest as the holy water spreads to the demon`s body the demon smiled and looked at Finn...Then the demon started to talk…

"Thanks to you the kingdom is free from the Curse... Can you tell me your name before I passed on?"

Finn looked at him and said "My name is Finn... What Curse? Are you a king?".

Finn had a lot of questions but the Demon king knowing that he only have a little time left answered few of his questions.

"Yes Finn I`m the Demon king Berith *Cough* The Curse you will learn about it sooner and the reason why I have to do it... Now I can rest knowing that you Finn will succeed me... Its look like I don`t have any time left…" as he slowly closed his eyes he saw a beautiful lady reaching for him for an embrace "Sylvia…" as he completely closed his eyes… Finn looked at the demon king`s face who died with a smile on his face. Finn smiled he took the Demon king`s crown holding it he sat on the throne tired…before he passed out he saw some people appearing... calling him and cheering and then he heard the voice who helped him with his battle with the Demon king.

"Adventurer Finn...Our Saviour... No...Our Highness..."

As Finn's vision turned completely to pitch black.


	2. Awakening The Truth

Awakening the Truth

Finn slowly opened his eyes… he woke up in an unknown room, he look around his surroundings he was in a fancy bedroom especially made for those who have royal blood…he saw his things decently placed in the corner he slowly stood up while thinking about what happened and why was he there, his head was still hurting because of the fight so he is still regaining his memories... "The voice? Maybe she`s the one who helped me?" Finn thinks to himself as he walk towards the bathroom he washed his face he looked in the mirror he saw himself wearing the crown and his hair…its white… then suddenly he felt that someone was behind him as looked towards the door there was a beautiful girl...

"So you're awake now" it was the voice.

Finn looked at her and asked "Who are you? Are you the one who helped me? Where and How long I` ve been here? And what happened after I passed out?

The mysterious girl responded "You can call me Amy and yes…you are in my father`s chamber and we`ve been taking care of you for a couple of days and about what happened we`ll explain it later well for now prepare yourself because you need to come with me".

"Ok...wait what!? Father`s...and who's we?" Finn said as he looked at her

"Just prepare for now..."

Finn slowly took off his shirt Amy was looking directly at Finn with her eyes filled with lust, Finn noticed that Amy was still there he blushed. "Ummm... can I have some privacy" As he smiled at her… Amy noticed what she was been doing so she blushed and said "I`m sorry I`ll be waiting outside" as she left swiftly Finn continued to change his clothes, he wore his hat and took his backpack with that he left the room. As they walked past the hall they didn't talked Finn was observing Amy as she walked, Amy knew she was blushing all the way through as they arrived at the throne room Finn saw 6 more beautiful ladies each of them have different looks and Finn knew that each one of them have different personalities or something special just by looking at them. One of the ladies saw them and said "They're here" as each one of them greet Amy. Then Amy started to introduce them one by one. The first girl is the youngest her name is Mao Satan (Wrath) she have a short hair, Next to her there are two girls more likely identical their names are Bell Beelzebub (Gluttony) and Bell Belphagor (Sloth) they both have long fringe covering their eye different sides, beside them was a girl with glasses and a pony tail her name is Ma Mammon (Greed), Then the last two girls are Levy Leviathan (Envy) and Lucy Lucifer (Pride) both with long hair… Oh one more thing I forgot to fully introduce myself my name is Amy Asmodeus (Lust) and we`re the seven Princesses of the Demon Kingdom. Finn kneeled down to show his respects they were surprised the girls asked him to stand up "You don`t need to do that by the way you`re the one who`s going to succeed the throne to be The New King so we`re the one who supposed to kneel down".

"Well it became a habit because I served beautiful princesses like you" Finn said.

The Princesses blushed. After that Finn looked at them seriously and wanted to ask about the questions that needs to be answered, the girls knew so they started to take this seriously…

"What do you want to know?" The girls asked.

"I want to know about the Curse". Finn responded

The girls started to tell the story of their kingdom… Long time ago our kingdom wasn't like this…When our grandfather was still ruling the kingdom the laws and rules were very strict through it helped maintained the kingdom… and with that the kingdom was going well but one day our father (Berith) was in the garden roaming around when suddenly he saw a human it was very rare that humans got lost in the kingdom unfortunately that time there was a law that state that humans are prohibited in the kingdom they must be banished or be worst be killed immediately but when our father saw that human he was astounded at her beauty he fell in love with her… at first sight it happened to be our mother (Sylvia), our father befriended her and they started to meet each other in secrecy they both fell in love with each other but one day our uncle (Astaroth) saw his brother with a human so he called the guards to capture both of them… Our father talked to our grandfather and fought for their love with that they convinced the old king (grandfather) and the others to change the law…As time passed by our kingdom accepted it and welcomed the humans…then one day our grandfather died so it`s up to our father to succeed him and rule the kingdom… the throne was passed down to Berith his brother Astaroth was not happy about that everyone knew that he was jealous to his brother…On the day of the coronation he tried to kill his brother but fortunately the guards immediately caught him holding out his weapon but when they were about to grabbed him he suddenly stabbed himself and chanted something about "the curse "Et benedicat tibi anima mea usque ad votum dies tenebrarum succumbent tibi omnes perdidit" Berith looked to him… "What happened to you brother... Why did it came to this"

"Brother... I hated you for a long time you got all the things I`ve ever wanted..."Berith looked at him with pity.

"I don`t need your pity! *cough* well in the end I will get the last laugh one day you will lose everything..." with that his brother died…

Our father knew that he cursed the crown but he didn't knew what the consequences that it will bring after he wore them... but surprisingly it didn't do anything… as time passed by things were back to normal for the kingdom…then for our parents they made love and thus we were born they took care of us we used to be a happy family things were going well… Then another bad occurrence came our mother grew sick it was a new discovered disease our father tried to do all the things to find a cure that can help her live we even tried using magic but our mother refused knowing that she already lived a good life… On the day when she was lying on her deathbed we were all there, our father was beside her as he held her hand not wanting to leave her and to see her in that state… at that point.

"I love you Sylvia and I always will till the day that I die" As Berith tears fell…

"I love you too dear. Thank you making my Years…Months… Days…Hours and Seconds worth… The time we spent together with our daughters were the most important days of my life take care of our daughters..." then she asked us to come near her.

"She called us all by our name... Take care of your father for me and I want you to live your lives. Sorry that I can`t see you girls with your beloved but I hope that on that day he will take care of you...well I thinks it`s time..."she slowly closed her eyes…tears continue fell as we all cried that day.

After that day our father become depressed but he still continue to rule the kingdom but day by day things were getting worst it went to the point that our kingdom suddenly fell into chaos it`s like the kingdom was a loose hell… Demons and Humans started to kill each other almost all of the humans were killed the few escape… We tried to talked to him but there`s no point that one day the demons in the kingdom started a rebellion and there expedition was going towards our castle as we went to tell our the matter he looked surprised knowing that we were endangered looking at him he still cares for us even though he was depressed when the rebels arrived at the castle`s throne room all of us were there then suddenly our father smiled started to chant something... Sorry girls I`m doing this to protect you. "Usque ad diem mori votum Carcerem tueri" it was and imprisonment spell we were trapped to our soul forms hiding our bodies the only way to undo the spell is to…kill him…Our father slayed almost all the demons some of them ran off. After that day were trapped in the throne room… waiting all these years... his brother was right he lost everything due to the curse he became depressed being alone led him to madness and insanity... without a ruler demons left the kingdom while other stayed to protect their homes and thus the kingdom was forgotten. Until the day you arrived thanks to you father`s curse...and the kingdom is free again but still we need a new king that's why you're here to help you rebuild the kingdom... Then the girls looked at Finn he was dozing off the girls became angry but when they saw Finn`s face he was too adorable. They called up to Finn and told him that's only for today you can go rest now. Finn went to his room the girls talked with each other.

"Maybe this why Father fell in love with mother" Lucy said.

"Humans are very interesting creatures" Levy said.

"He`s too cute… I want him for myself" Ma said.

As the girls continue to talked about him and their plan… "May the best demon win" then they suddenly laughed.

Finn went to his room he laid down to his bed looking up at the ceiling he`s thinking about the story he heard all of it he was just tired so he dozed off a bit…

"Ummm… they`ve been through a lot and they were able to move on…but still I`ve got a lot of questions concerning about my hair and about ruling the kingdom…nah that's for another day…" he slowly close his eyes drifting him to sleep.


	3. Characters Bios

**Characters Bio**

I know you already know some of the characters here…still I decided to put some of their Bio`s that can help you understand more about the characters for this fanfiction…

**Finn** (Finn Mertens)

Status: (Hero, Adventurer, Human) recently appointed as the New Demon King

Sex and Age: Male, 16

Hair Color: Blonde turned White (side effects of the crown)

Description: A human adventurer turned into a half demon (side effects of the crown) who recently became a King to a forgotten kingdom.

**Jake **

Finn`s adoptive brother, Best friend, Companion…

Status: (Married to Lady Rainicorn) Recently became a father

Sex and Age: Male, 30`s

Fur Color: Yellow

Description: A magical shapeshifting dog used to go adventures with Finn but recently became busy taking care of his family.

**Berith** (The Demon King)

Status: Passed Away (The Oldest of The Demon Prince)

Sex and Age: Male, Unknown

Hair Color: Silver and White

Description: Was the ruler of the demon kingdom, He lost his wife trapped his daughter lost everything even his sanity to the curse.

**Sylvia**

Status: Passed Away

Sex and Age: Female, Unknown

Hair Color: Black  
>Description: Was a human explorer fated to meet with the demon prince Berith and became her husband, She died to an incurable disease.<p>

**Astaroth**

Status: Passed Away (The Youngest of the Demon Prince)

Sex and Age: Male, Unknown

Hair Color: White

Description: Jealous of his brother he tried to kill him that led to his dismay but cursed him for the rest of his life.

**7 Demon Princesses**

Their ages are unknown but their appearances are not far from the age of 16 - 19

**Mao Satan **

Status: 1st of the 7 Princesses

Sex and Age: Female, Unknown

Hair Color: Gray

Description: The embodiment of wrath. She has a short hair and also a short temper she easily gets mad even though she has a good side…

**Bell Belphagor and Bell Beelzebub (**The Twins)

Status: 2nd and 3rd of the 7 Princesses

Sex and Age: Female, Unknown

Hair Color: Gray

Description The embodiment of gluttony and sloth. Two girls with long fringe covering one of their eyes different sides. They`re both easygoing and lazy… sometimes they eat too much and sleep too long…

**Ma Mammon**

Status: 4th of the 7 princesses

Sex and Age: Female, Unknown

Hair Color: Gray

Description: The embodiment of greed. She has a ponytail hairstyle and she wears glasses. She is very responsible and intelligent, she`s very good at math calculations that she manages the kingdom`s treasury…

**Levy Leviathan and Lucy Lucifer **

Status: 5th and 6th of the 7 princesses

Sex and Age: Female, Unknown

Hair Color: Gray

Description: The embodiment of jealousy and pride. Both have long and beautiful straight hairs. They`re both bestowed with wisdom and maturity but they both have different aspects that surpassed each other...

**Amy Asmadeus**

Status: 7th of the 7 princesses

Sex and Age: Female, Unknown

Hair Color: Gray

Description: The embodiment of lust. She has a vintage look she is kind and shy but sometimes her mischievous personality gets the best that she becomes sarcastic and not become aware of her actions…

*That's all for now I`m gonna add more characters in the next chapters… be sure to tell me what you think about this fanfiction…


	4. A New Beginning

A New Beginning

"You are alone. There is only darkness for you, and only death for you and your people. These ancients are just the beginning. I will command a great and terrible army, and we will sail to a billion worlds. We will sail until every light has been extinguished. You are strong, but I am beyond strength. I am the end, and I will come for you, Finn" as the voice echoed slowly fading away...

Finn opened his eyes a sudden realization come to his mind "It was all just a dream... He is putting together his thoughts while staring at the ceiling trying to forget about that nightmare so he tries to not think about it too much rather he is thinking about the day… Starting today his life will be different… he is now a king who is obligated to rule the kingdom…it was different from when he had to rule the goblin kingdom… he knew that he need to take things seriously… after a while he stood up and do what he usually do every morning, he washed himself, he changed his clothes but he didn`t wore his signature hat rather he took the crown with that he left his chamber. As he passed by the corridors he noticed a lot of paintings of the Old king and the princesses... When he arrived in the throne room Amy was there waiting for him.

"Good Morning Amy, Where's your sisters?"

"Good Morning to you too. Are you that interested in my sisters than to me that you want to see them early in the morning?" with her teasing voice.

"Don`t worry I liked you... I only wanted to know why you`re here alone milady" as he said it with a sarcastic tone.

Amy blushed she didn't expect that Finn would respond to that "Seriously?!"

Finn laughed and said "You`re like someone I know"

Another one of the princesses arrived "Stop flirting you two and come to the meeting room" she said with a jealous tone, it was her sister Mao Satan, Finn followed the two girls to the room as they arrived there are three more girls: the twins Bell Belzeebub and Bell Belphagor and the girl with glasses Ma Mammon. Finn greeted them as he enter the room he noticed that there are only 5 of the princesses and that the other two of their sisters Levy Leviathan and Lucy Lucifer are missing as he looked around. Ma noticed that Finn is searching for the other two " Don`t worry your highness we sent them to look around outside of what is left of the kingdom".

"Ah okay thank you… I have a favor to ask please stopped with the formalities just call me Finn" he smiled at her.

"Okay your highness... No Finn" Mammon smiled back at him…then Amy asked why the twins are still here… Mammon responded  
>"They said they don`t want to go Mao even forced them to go but they`re still persistent about it"<p>

Then the twins intercede and said "Why don`t you and Mao go… We`re not going to the Nightosphere!"

Then Mao replied angrily "It`s the simplest task to do! You just need to talk to the Demon lord in that realm and ask for his assistance then he will send us some demons to help the kingdom. "

"If that is so simple why don`t you go then!" Mao and the Twins continue arguing then suddenly Amy shouted.

Finn was thinking "There`s another Demon lord? Then he remembered Hunson Abadeer.

Then he heard Amy shouting… They`ve all stopped what they`re doing.

"Stop Arguing! The four of us are going to go later but right now we`re here to discuss his task"

"Now let`s get to the point!, We`re here to assist and teach you Finn on how to manage and rule the kingdom… any questions?" Amy said as she slowly regain her calm composure.

"How long do you think it will take me to properly rule the kingdom?" Finn asked.

"Well it depends on how you cope up with the things we will teach you…By the way how old are you Finn?" One of the princesses responded.

'I`m 16… Why do you ask?" He questioned them

"Well for you to fully succeed the throne you must be nineteen years of age… We need to wait for three more years for the coronation ritual until then we guess that the upcoming years will be a good amount of time for you to learn to be a great ruler" As they said…

"When do I start?" Finn asked.

"You`re gonna start today you will need to go with Ma Mammon she will be teaching you about the economy and how the money system of the kingdom works… By the way each day of the week you will be having different schedules that we already planned let me give you the list" Amy handed him the list.

As Finn looked at the list: Monday: Mao Satan, Tuesday and Wednesday: The Twins Bell Belphagor and Bell Beelzebub, Thursday: Ma Mammon, Friday: Levy Leviathan, Saturday: Lucy Lucifer and Sunday: Amy Asmadeus P.S. You are only to spend the day with your instructor in that exact day. You can`t meet up with the others...

He noticed that each day he will being staying with each of the princesses… Today is Thursday… that's why today Mammon will be teaching me…but still "I have a question why do I need to have spend each of my day with each of you while you can all teach me in the same day wouldn`t it be much more convenient?" Finn questioned them…

The princesses were surprised they didn`t knew what to say to Finn they look to each other and they talk telepathically about their plan…

"What will I say to him I didn`t expect him to noticed that we just wanted to spend time with him" Amy said

"Well I think we wrote something that gave it away" The Twins said

"What did you wrote!" Mao angrily said

"Well it`s too late we need to give him an answer him his waiting…" Mammon said

They discussed for a while and then they agreed to tell the truth by nodding to themselves…

"Well Finn we thought it might be better if you know…" Amy tried saying the truth then she started whispering…

"You know? What?" Finn questioned them

The twins intercede and said…

"Well we thought it`s going to be much easier for you to understand the lessons you know that we have different kinds of method of teaching…" "And so that everyday won`t be stressful for you…Right Amy?"

"Umm… Yeah! That`s what I`m going to tell you" Amy agreeing with the twins.

"Well okay I understand what you mean" Finn answered…

Then the princesses looked at each other and discuss telepathically with each other again...

"I thought we`re going to tell him the truth" Amy said

"Well it`s half of the truth we thinks it`s fine… We just didn`t said that we only want to spend time with each other and to develop each others feelings part of the discussion" The twins said

"Well who care at least he`s fine with it" Mao said

Then Amy broke the silence….

"Well let`s get on with our tasks the four of us are going to the Nightosphere while Mammon will be teaching Finn" Amy said

"Why only me!?" Mao exclaimed

"Don`t worry I said the four of us so the twins are coming... Right Belphagor and Beelzebub?" Amy said while smiling at them with a dark aura.

"Arrrggghh…Ok we`re coming" The twins sighed.

"Well if you excuse us me and Finn are going to do our business now in the library good luck with your tasks" Mammon said as she looked satisfied seeing her four sister getting jealous…

"Tsk…" The four princesses said in unison

Finn saw their reactions but still he was clueless about the things going on… as he was about to speak Mammon took his hand and they ran towards the corridors…The other princesses were astonished by their actions…As they were both running Mammon turned around facing her four sisters she stick out her tongue…

"Their reactions are the best when their jealous" Mammon thought to herself

She didn`t notice that she was still holding his hand for a while now then Finn started to say something…

"Ummm Princess you can let go now… we already ran passed by the library" Finn said

The princess was embarrassed for what she did so she started to apologize.

"I`m sorry for taking your hand suddenly I just wanted to see their jealous reactions" it slipped in her mouth

"Jealous?"

"No it`s nothing" Mammon said with her face flushing red

"I have another question do all of you like teasing each other?" Finn asked her

"Well who knows maybe it`s... just because of you" Mammon answered whispering the last part

"It`s just?"

"Nevermind..."

They continue to walk while discussing through the corridors when they arrive in the library… They went in and observe of what is left of the library... it was covered in cobwebs and dust but still it was pretty stable though the books are very old…

"Well this is pretty much useful i think..." Mammon sighed

"So what are we going to do now"

"Don`t worry just leave it all to me…" She assured him

As she meditated then she started an incantation… "Restituo" Finn was observing her doing her incantation he was astounded at the beautiful sight he was seeing... he felt different… The library was returning to its original state then suddenly he notice one of the shelf moving… Mammon not aware of the falling shelf…Finn quickly ran towards her instinctively as he reached his hand to push her away...


End file.
